Chocolate Cake VS The Munchies
by Aino Bakura
Summary: My buddy Anutso wrote this one. It's really funny... or at least me and all my buddies think so... Anyways, pleeze read and review!!! *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1: Yugi's Date

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! WARNING: Drugs and stuff like that.  
  
~Chocolate Cake VS The Munchies!~ By: Anutso  
  
============================================================== ~Chapter 1: Yugi's Date~  
  
Yugi: *pulls out a rake and walks to Anutso's back yard* Dude, can we smoke your stash instead of this one?  
  
Anutso: Rule #1, don't get high off your own supply, bro. *Tokes on bong*  
  
Yugi: Hey, I'm not invisible.  
  
Anutso: Either you shut the fuck up and simmadownna, hit the bong and simmadownna, or drink a Sobe green tea and simmadownna!  
  
Yugi: I just wanted for you to let me in on the weed.  
  
Anutso: I told you to simmadowna! Go ahead.  
  
Yugi: *tokes* Whoa...good shit.  
  
Anutso: *hears Yami calling him* Hang for a sec, bro. *Walks inside mobile home*  
  
Yami: Yo, I got this chat room shit all figured out, see all the really fine chicks are just fat, ugly bitches just posing... SOOOO, in order to get Yugi laid-  
  
Anutso: We hook him up with a fat old bitch, because they're probably the fine chicks, bro.  
  
Yami: Perfect logic.  
  
Yugi: *Walks in*What are you guys doing?  
  
Yami: Shit...nothing...*Clicks on some ugly picture* this looks like a beauty.  
  
Anutso: Dude, you're high...  
  
Yugi: Nope.  
  
Ryou: Dude! The A Team, kidnapping Kenny on Southpark!  
  
Yami: Where?  
  
Ryou: *snatches his coke* Nevermind...  
  
Yami: Yo Bitch! That's my coke!  
  
:: Fighting going on over the coke::  
  
Yugi: Dude, explain the rules again.  
  
Anutso: Five rules... #1 Don't get high off your own supply #2 Don't get drunk without being able to pay for your drink #3 Only get stoned with someone you know #4 there is no 4, we just put it there to take up space #5 Skip #4.  
  
Yami: Yo Yugi! I hooked you up on a date!  
  
Yugi: Really? Awesome!  
  
Yami: Yeah, shut up, we gotta go to Carl's Bar.  
  
:: They drive to Carl's Bar::  
  
Yami: Excuse me Miss, you didn't happen to have a date with Yugi Motou did you?  
  
Fine Chick: Yeah, I posed as a fat ugly chick so guys would love me for who I am.  
  
Yami: Hang on a sec...*Runs over to Yugi*  
  
:: Meanwhile...::  
  
Yugi: Anutso, I still don't feel...uh-oh... *he's high*  
  
Yami: *picks up Yugi by the collar* Yo, I hooked you up on this date, so don't fuck it up, Virgin! *throws him into the bar next to the fine chick*  
  
Fine Chick: Hey little man, want to make out on this couch and then get kinky in the bathroom? *Yugi got high and he's seeing a monster instead of that fine chick... So, he runs out screaming*  
  
Yami: Fuck! That virgin did it again! What's up?  
  
Anutso: Beats me bro.  
  
Yami: He was high, wasn't he? And you're high to, aren't you?  
  
Anutso: I dunno, beats the hell out of me. I need a hotdog. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ryou and Bakura Get High

~Chapter 2: Ryou and Bakura Get High~  
  
:: While Yugi, Yami and Anutso are at the bar.::  
  
Ryou: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Bakura: Because we're broke and we need to steal...Hello, Joey's coat...  
  
Ryou: Dude you're high already, we haven't even smoked anything yet.  
  
Bakura: What do you mean?  
  
Ryou: You just spoke to Joey's coat.  
  
Bakura: Fuck you, I was talking to myself. *Puts on Joey's coat* Hey, there's a bong and weed...  
  
Ryou: But there's still something missing.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah? What the fuck is that? I'm the brains, you're probally wrong.  
  
Ryou: A lighter, you sheep fucking ass face.  
  
Bakura: Yeah well snag it, and let's piece out.  
  
Ryou: Right.  
  
:: Both walk out, and drive to an abandoned ally.::  
  
Ryou: *lights the bong*  
  
Bakura: *tokes* Blah...*cough* Tastes weird man. MMMMMMMM, I made a yummy sound, meaning that it tastes great.  
  
Ryou: Since when *tokes* Blah... it tastes like - Whoa! Is that a bout lee floating across the wall?  
  
Bakura: You know what?  
  
Ryou: No.  
  
Bakura: Lets' go to the mall. * They're walking* Dude, we're lost.  
  
Ryou: No... We're just um... we're just... 


	3. Chapter 3: The Library

~Chapter 3: The Library~  
  
A few hours after the bar...  
  
:: At a hotdog stand::  
  
Anutso: Yo, I want a chili cheese dog and a diet Doctor Pepper.  
  
Clerk: $3.76, anything else?  
  
Anutso: Nope. Thanks. *Skates to the library* Cool. *Reading* the beast and the false profit will remain in the lake of fire forever and ever...Wait, this is the Bible...AWESOME!!! *yelling*HEY AINO!!! I FOUND A BOOK!!  
  
Aino: *Also yelling* ME TOO! WHAT'S YOURS ABOUT?  
  
Anutso: Some cannibal dude.  
  
Aino: SWEET!  
  
Liberian: Um, could you guys keep it down, we're in a library.  
  
Aino: HEY! We're trying to have a conversation here!  
  
Anutso: Yeah, and we're in a library, so SHUT UP!! *continue talking*  
  
Liberian: *yelling* HEY! I SAID BE QUIET!!!  
  
Anutso: *yelling too* HEY! WHY ARE YOU YELLING? DO YOU SEE ME YELLING? I'M NOT YELLING BECAUSE ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO STUDY!  
  
Aino: Yeah. You're so rude!  
  
Liberian: Oh my God!!! *runs away crying*  
  
Aino: Hey, what's that?  
  
Anutso: My lunch. *eats chili cheese dog and it gets on the floor*  
  
Liberian: NOT ON THE FLOOR!!!*crying*  
  
Aino: Yo! No talking in the library!  
  
Anutso: Chili cheese dog bro.  
  
Aino: Awesome.  
  
Liberian: GET OUTTA MY LIBRARY!!!  
  
Aino: Ok...We'll leave...  
  
Anutso: Hey, Big 5... Let's but stuff, and uh huh...  
  
Aino: Ok... Oh, and by the way, it's not your library anyway!!  
  
:: They both leave:: 


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall

~Chapter 4: The Mall~  
  
:: While Anutso and Aino are at the Library ::  
  
Bakura: Well, where are we then? Hang on... There's the jewelers, the Sharro, the Burger King 5 blocks down, and the bakery.  
  
Ryou: We're in the mall, and I got the after taste of tuna in my mouth... *goes to toke* Dude, where's the bong?  
  
Bakura: Er, I... Um, I, when, well, ya know.  
  
Ryou: Okay. I'll go find it, and you try to figure out what you did with it... Right, mmm hmm.  
  
:: Meanwhile at Isis's House ::  
  
Tea: That's so hot!  
  
Isis: What?  
  
Tea: You doing it with Malik. That's hot. Mmm... Cramberlez.  
  
:: Back at the Mall ::  
  
Bakura: You see, when it was... it at, um... the, the, the... No, wait... Um...  
  
Ryou: I found it! *gurgle* Dude, I got the munchies.  
  
Bakura: Yeah man, me too.  
  
Ryou: Let's go to a food place thing.  
  
Bakura: You mean a restaurant, see! I told you I was the brains of every operation!  
  
Ryou: Yep... Got that right. Wait, does that make me part black? *thinking* /I really must be crazy./  
  
Bakura: \Naw man. You're just more stoned then you thought.\  
  
Ryou: /Yeah. I guess you're right. Wait... Bakura, how can w be talking to each other in our thoughts? I really must be crazy./  
  
Bakura: Dude...  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Bakura: You're zoning out.  
  
Ryou: I'M HUNGRY! Hello, what's that... It's um, the sec you know the-  
  
Bakura: Dude, I'm so proud.  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Bakura: You've become me.  
  
Ryou: EEEWWW!!! Actually, in some cartoon I turn into you. Very often in fact. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Bakery

~Chapter 5: The Bakery~  
  
Bakura: Dude, the, the, the...  
  
Ryou: The, the, the bakery. *walkover* Wow, they got cookies and shit like that.  
  
Bakura: Dude, look...  
  
Ryou: Cool, what the hell is that?  
  
Bakura: We aren't even it the bakery, huh.  
  
Ryou: No, I guess not. Let's go.  
  
Bakura: Right, we need to get there.  
  
Ryou: Hmm... *they get there* Dude, munchies getting stronger... can't go on...  
  
Bakura: Whoa. Chocolate cake!  
  
Ryou: Chocolate cake? Where?  
  
:: Anutso and Aino come in ::  
  
Anutso: Yo, here we are. Wait, that's my bong, an oven, cookies and cakes everywhere... ANYCRAP!  
  
Aino: We're in a bakery.  
  
Anutso: Yeah, let's get outta here.  
  
Ryou: Whew... I thought he was gonna take the bong.  
  
Anutso: Hey Ryou, ready for the counting game? *sets up Mac 11 to shoot him* Count the shells, mutha fucker!  
  
:: Ryou ducks and his hair stands on end as Anutso pulls the trigger, and the bullets hit Ryou's hair::  
  
Anutso: Aw... No more buwetts...  
  
Ryou: Great Scott!! I'm bald!!  
  
Anutso: Dude, Bakura, I'm gonna die.  
  
Bakura: Why? Too much pot?  
  
Anutso: No, we all die someday.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah...  
  
Ryou: HELLO! I just said 'Great Scott, I'm bald!'!  
  
Aino: HAH! He said 'Great Scott'!!! HAHA!!!  
  
Ryou: I'm bald!  
  
Aino: No you're not.  
  
Ryou: *touches his hair* Hey, I guess I'm not!  
  
Bakura: Right...  
  
Aino: We hafta work on your language, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: What for? I like the way I talk.  
  
Anutso: Yeah, but you sound British.  
  
Ryou: I am British!  
  
Anutso: Oh yeah...  
  
Aino: I know... Where have you been?  
  
Bakura: Who cares? Hey, we're still at the mall...  
  
Aino: Very perceptive.  
  
Yumi: *Walks it* Ryou! I don't like you being British!  
  
Ryou: Yeah well...Uh...I am! So there!!!  
  
Yumi: Whatever!!! *leaves*  
  
Aino: That was...  
  
Bakura: Pointless.  
  
Aino: Yes.  
  
Anutso: Dudes, let's bizzounce.  
  
Ryou: Okay.  
  
:: All leave :: 


	6. Chapter 6: Yami's First Time

~Chapter 6: Yami's First Time~  
  
Bakura: I thought you left.  
  
Yumi: I don't want to talk to you guys; I'm waiting for the bus.  
  
Aino: Aww... What's wrong?  
  
Yumi: The bus is late!!  
  
Aino: What?  
  
Yumi: It's 2:33 and the bus is supposed to be here at 2:30! IT'S LATE!!!  
  
Anutso: Whoa chill, it's only 3 minutes-  
  
Yumi: So what! It's late!  
  
*Bus pulls up*  
  
Bakura: There it is.  
  
Yumi: Yay!!  
  
:: Several hours later ::  
  
Yami: Dude, we're...  
  
Anutso: ...in a...  
  
Yami: Sink?  
  
Anutso: Box, you ignorant bastard.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah...what?  
  
Anutso: You're slow...hello.  
  
Yami: I'm not slow... wait, I'm trying to analyze that sentence...  
  
Anutso: You mean hello?  
  
Yami: Dude, you remember the first time I got high? I sure do. I remember it like it was yesterday...  
  
Anutso: It was today!  
  
Yami: Oh yeah... Whoa, flashback!!!  
  
:: FLASHBACK ::  
  
Anutso: Whoa Ray-man? *tokes*  
  
Seto: THAT'S MY CHEESE SANDWHICH! GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Yami: You guys shouldn't be doing weed.  
  
Anutso: But you do coke.  
  
Yami: Well, it doesn't get me high and... I'm never going to get high!  
  
Seto: No way.  
  
Anutso: Way... but watch this. Here, try some.  
  
Yami: Nope.  
  
Seto: Weggie!  
  
Yami: OKAY! I will... fucking leather pants... *tokes* That's nothing... *tokes again and again and again* Whoa dude! Guess what?  
  
Seto: What? You're nauseous?  
  
Yugi: What's going on?  
  
Seto: Yami's stoned.  
  
Yami: Hey, I have a question. If this wall is made of molecules, I should be able to walk right through it... Right? *crash* ow...  
  
Anutso: Yami, you are the worst stoner ever.  
  
Yami: Yeah! Isn't it great? Whoa! There goes an atom! *runs outside* I see it! I got it! [A/N: Fun fact: It isn't a moose, but it is a duck.] You guys! Check this out!  
  
Seto: That's a...  
  
Yami: Eew! It's green! *thows duck, and it hits Anutso*  
  
Anutso: Are you crazy!! You just threw a duck at me!! *phone rings*  
  
Yumi: I'll get it!!!  
  
Anutso: No you won't because it's my cell phone.  
  
Yami: Your phone is made of cells?  
  
Anutso: Shut the fuck up! HELLO! I mean, Hello? Ok, bye. *hangs up*  
  
Yami: Who was it?  
  
Anutso: Pegasus.  
  
Yami: Pegasus?! Wa-wa-what did he want?  
  
Anutso: He wanted to say hi.  
  
Yami: Oh... That is so... so...  
  
Anutso: Cool?  
  
Yami: *sighs* Yeah.  
  
:: END FLASHBACK ::  
  
Yami: Dude...  
  
Anutso: Good times. Good times.  
  
:: Aino and Yumi open the box ::  
  
Yumi: Uh... what are you guys doing?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Aino: Why are you sitting in this box?  
  
Anutso: Ummm. Yami, why are we sitting in this box?  
  
Yami: I don't remember...  
  
Yumi: *blink blink*  
  
Aino: *sigh* You guys got high again, huh?  
  
Anutso: NO!!! We were just...just...  
  
Yami: Uh... Talking.  
  
Yumi: About?  
  
Yami: About the first time I got high.  
  
Anutso: Yeah.  
  
Aino+Yumi: *sigh* 


	7. Chapter 7: Grades

Chapter 7: Grades  
  
Seto: Hi Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Uh... Hi.  
  
Seto: I've got cookies!  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah!  
  
Yami: Ow... munchies. *pigs out on cookies*  
  
Seto: Those are fro Tristan! *slaps Yami*  
  
Yami: You slap like a girl.  
  
Ryou; Great scott! Can Kaiba be gay?  
  
Anutso: Dude, his name is Seto, and you just said great scott.  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
Ryou: Dude Yami, it's time to go to school.  
  
Yami: I'm not going.  
  
Ryou: Yeah you are, oh crap! Dude, we're getting grades today...  
  
Aino: Hey guys.  
  
Yami: What's up... Anutso, your like... boogie-ing down, ah wait. What's he listening to?  
  
Aino: Uh... He's listening to Rob Zombie's Dracula.  
  
Ryou: What... How do you dance to a song like Dracula?  
  
Yami: Yeah, I've heard that song plenty of times, and it's impossible to dance to. He must be stoned.  
  
Aino: You're a moron. You said the same thing that Ryou just said. And, it's the remix for The Matrix.  
  
~AT SCHOOL~  
  
Ryou is dancing and doing this "I'm yo daddy cuz I did the to you momma" thing because he got a B+ on his Report Card.  
  
Ryou: So Yami, what did you get for your grade?  
  
Yami: I got a 0.3.  
  
Ryou: An F?  
  
Yami: No, a MUFFIN!!  
  
Ryou: Muffin? Where?  
  
Aino: *walks in* Hey.  
  
Ryou: Hey Aino! I got a B+! 88%! So, NEH!!!!!  
  
Aino: *stares at Ryou* Hey Ryou, I got an A. 100%. *yells* SO NEH!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *blinks*  
  
Aino: Yo Anutso, what's you're grade?  
  
Anutso: *still dancing*  
  
Aino: Hello? Forget you... *walks over to his desk to check his grade.* 92.3... Hey, that's a Radio Station.  
  
Yami: Lets leave.  
  
Aino: Yeah whatever.  
  
Anutso: Hey, you guys! I got a 92.3% for my grade!  
  
Aino: Yeah, where the hell have you been?  
  
Anutso: Uhh... Dancing.  
  
Yumi: Hey guys, I got a bus to pick us up. I would have got here sooner, but the stupid driver was a minute late.  
  
Yami: Yay! : )  
  
~LATER~  
  
.:Anutso is sitting in Ryou's room with a dog on his head. He's whistling a song by Messhuga, while Ryou plays Nintendo. :.  
  
Ryou: Dude, what's with the dog?  
  
Anutso: What dog?  
  
Ryou: Never mind...  
  
Anutso: This is my hat, stupid. *dog jumps down* Hey, my dog!  
  
Ryou: See?  
  
Anutso: See what?  
  
Ryou: Nothing, nevermind.  
  
~NEXT DAY~  
  
Malik: Good morning eceryone... Uh, where is everyone?  
  
Anutso: They're not here yet. What are you doing today? Going to some gay club? That's cool.  
  
Malik: How do you figure?  
  
Anutso: I'm not the gay one; and Isis called. She wanted to talk to you.  
  
.:Malik goes to talk to Isis.:.  
  
Meh. That's the end. There will be a squeal picking up where this one left off. Hn, plz review! 


End file.
